The Massive Rescue
by SioDymph
Summary: Guard Timp never thought of herself as any great mastermind or rebel to the Irken Empire, but when her two best friends end up in serious trouble... She might not have any other choice. (Note: this story revolves around irken oc's within the Invader Zim universe, cartoons and comics)
1. Chapter 1

Guard Timp never really thought of herself as some great thinker. Sure she could answer some questions given to her pretty easily, but she never really sat around and thought about problems and their solutions in her spare time. She usually wasn't one to worry or focus on stuff from the past or future, she kept her mind in the present.

However now, was a great exception to her usual ways. As of now, she was rolling her trusty spear through her hands and her squeedily spooch felt like it was all knotted up. Her mind was racing and Timp almost couldn't keep up with some of her panicked thoughts.

And all because of a call she received from two Smeet-hood friends of her's. Only a few minutes ago, Navigators Widget and Doodad had called in utter hysteria; saying their eyes saw things no navigator, heck no invader ever, should have seen. Doodad started to cry half way through the call, green eyes pooled with tears Timp could only fear were a sign of growing defectiveness. Widget tried to comfort the other while finishing off the call.

"You have to get us off the Massive, Timp!" She remembered him saying, tears beginning to bud in his eyes as well as he spoke. "I'm really sorry to put you in danger too, but we have no one else to turn to. If they find out we saw what we saw... We'll be be deactivated for sure! Please, just help us get off this ship and off the Empire's radars!" And with that the screen had gone blank and the message deleted itself.

And now here she was, mind racing with worry trying to think of some sort of plan. Being a guard primarily for laboratories and research centers she'd never been on the Massive and only saw it twice in her entire life. But more importantly, would Widget and Doodad be ok while still on the Massive? They seemed really scared, and they were crying. Could whatever they saw be reverting them back into their defectiveness? And they never mentioned a time frame of any kind. What if they had already been caught and deactivated?

No! She couldn't think like that! Timp hurried to stop her racing thoughts, to empty her mind. She had to organize her new problem and all the information she knew so far. She knew for certain that her friends were in a huge panic and needed to flee the Massive for fear of being killed. However, She didn't know why they needed to flee, how much time she had, nor where on the Massive they even were. So first things first, she had to find out more about the ship, and she had to do it fast since her time limit could be anything from years to only days...

"Guard Timp!" A shrill computer voice, sounded from her control panel. "You are requested at this time to join Guard Kree in protecting subject: Scientist Vyone in Lab 2453." Great. And on top of all this, she still had work to do; transitioning from this laboratory station to one out in the grey-grid tri-quadrant.

With that, she shrugged on her uniform and hurried out of her quarters to the laboratories on the other side of the station. All the way though her spooch still churned nervously while her mind would sway back and forth between panic and confusion.

 **And that's the start of this story, hope it's promising so far! This is purely a self-indulgent story involving the irken oc's I've made. Let me know what you think, if it's worth continuing.**


	2. Chapter 2

Soon enough she found herself walking down the hallway to where Guard Kree stood waiting outside the main laboratory. As she approached her coworker and friend, she tried to force her face to be blank and emotionless as she was always trained. Kree had a slightly taller and bulkier build than herself and Timp could see his eyes furrowed in some sort of troubled emotion. She couldn't tell exactly which though, as his mouth was covered and his antenna were pinned back. "Guard Kree." She greeted him in a blunt fashion.

"What took you so long? Vyone didn't want to start without you." Kree questioned, but didn't seem too furious or impatient about the whole ordeal. "Usually I'm the one who runs late."

Timp hurried to find a good-sounding explanation. "I just got a message I had to take care of." Technically she had. While Kree could be a good friend sometimes, she wasn't sure if she could fully trust him with the details of her mission just yet. Never could be too careful with situations like these.

Luckily before Kree could hassle her for more information, Scientist Vyone burst out of the lab giddily. "Timp!" She practically sang, tossing goggles to both guards. "Took you long enough! Come on in, I wanted to show you guys something new I've been working on!"

Inside the laboratory, there was the usual overly sterile room mixed with a chaotic mess of wires and extra metals lying haphazardly around the room. Timp often wondered how Vyone could even think in here with the mix of strong smelling cleansers and all the clutter. But as usual the scientist wasn't paying attention to the mess but rather what stood at the center of it all; a standard seeming teleportation panel and laser pointed to a window.

"I know everyone's been busy with preparing to move to the new labs, but this very well may be my magnum opus!" Vyone mentioned, almost dragging Timp and Kree. From behind the device, an incredibly short irken wearing an oversized lab coat came out of hiding. "Don't worry, Podge it's just Timp and Kree seeing it this time." Podge nodded, though he still seemed quite nervous. "Now, please ready the subject for teleportation!"

"Can do." The small irken replied, having to jump to place a bar of vort candy on the panel.

As Podge went away to fiddle with several monitors on the laser, Vyone took center stage, speaking more to some imaginary audience then her two guard friends. "You see, for years now the empire has been left to use clunky, almost archaic teleportation docks for massive transportation of troops and supplies. And these teleportation devices have a severely short distance, only reaching from a planet's thermosphere to it's surface at best! That is, until now!"

With that, Vyone dramatically snapped on her goggles and motioned for the other three to do the same. "For I, (with the assistance of Podge, but that cannot leave this room) have managed to establish a connection reaching all the way to a planet outside the empire's boarders, on the very fringes of the known universe!"

She pointed to a screen which displayed a massive teleportation panel covered in snow. "This is a rather large teleportation panel built by the alleged ex-Invader Zim. Originally intended to move slaves from the planet's surface all the way to the Massive directly. A feat in itself for sure!"

She hurried over to a crude map of the known empire and drew a line from the edge of the picture to a inward point. "His connection reached roughly this far. And according to documentation, successfully transferred his subject with no variations detected or any major negative after-effects from such teleportation."

Timp couldn't help but see Vyone's smugness show as she drew another line, this one reaching well across the map to where their labs were. "My connection however, has managed to maintain stability over this distance! And upon teleporting a subject there and back..." Spinning on her heels, she hurried over the panel next to Podge and entered in a final code. Immediately the panel and laser began to hum with power and after a brief flash, the vortian candy bar was gone.

Vyone raised a hand, staring at a screen showing the earth planet. "Wait for it..." After a few minutes of silence and great anticipation, the earth dock began to glow. As the light grew, a beam of light shot down. And as the light all faded away... right there in the middle of the earth panel... Was the vortian candy, clear as day.

"And now back again!" With a press of another button, the earth panel came back to life and in a brief flash, the candy was gone again. Vyone hurried over from all the buttons and keys back over to the teleportation panel, excitedly bouncing up and down like an impatient smeet. "Any second now!" Seconds soon became minutes... "Any moment now!" But still, nothing responded, Vyone gave a nervous laugh while checking the a timer on her wrist. "Must be something disturbing the connection with earth... But don't worry guys, it'll come back, just might take a little more time! Nothing to worry about."

Despite her own reassurances, Vyone began to pace in circles around the panel, poking and prodding at the device. All at once however, the machine burst back to life and shot back the candy bar. The scientist squeed in surprise but hurried to grab at the candy. "Haha, Success! See didn't I tell you it would work! Just needed a little more time to get back here!"

She ripped off the wrapper and snapped a chunk of the purple candy off, the inside leaked red and pink surgery goo. "And no major difference are to be seen! It truly does work!" She beamed, tossing pieces of the candy to the guards and Podge.

"Congratulations Vyone." Kree said, carefully inspecting his piece of candy before eating it. "It appears your new device could be a success."

Timp felt her curiosity grow as she chewed on her sweet. Tasted perfectly normal, even felt slightly cold from temporarily being on the cold-looking surface of earth. "How did you manage to get such a strong connection over this distance?"

"Glad you asked Timp!" Vyone chimed, mouth full of candy. "You see, upon researching Zim's teleportation hard and software, Podge and I realized he wasn't just magnify an old teleportation signal, he'd created an entirely new connection all together. Why don't you tell them more about it Podge?"

The small irken spun in his chair to face the other irkens, fiddling with his piece of candy still. "Really Vyone?"

"Sure why not, you were so fascinated by the physics of it all."

"Um ok," Podge took a calming breath before beginning. "So most teleportation in our empire, runs by breaking apart a physical subject into a beam of light directed by a laser and can quickly be reconstructed upon reaching its destination. So think of it as a sandwich being smashed to bits then thrown across a room then being programmed to put itself back together before landing."

"Ok, I guess that makes since," Kree agreed, "sort of", he added under his breath.

Podge continued, now seeming less scared and more excited about his study. "But Zim's method of teleportation is an entirely new one. Instead of having to move over space and time in a beam of energy, the subject is elevated to a new, higher up dimension, then return to its previous state in it's new location! Think of it as the subject being purposefully moved into a tear in space, but this tear is planned and controllable. It's able to create a door directly to its new location! Just think of the possibilities! Entire armies could be at the opposite side of the universe in mere minutes!"

Timp wasn't too sure what to make of it all. It certainly was impressive, but worry and fear for her Navigator friends still dominated her thoughts. She wondered if she could use this new teleporter to just zap her friends right off the Massive. "Hey, have you guys used live subjects yet?"

Podge reverted from his excitement back to his meek nervousness. "Ummm, not quite yet I'm afraid. We've tried to stay on the safe side and only move non-sentient objects for now. Can't be too sure if this will all work..."

"Don't sell us short, Podge!" Vyone said, nudging the other playfully. "All the organic materials tested so far have maintained stability and no mutations either! In fact... Perhaps we are ready to move onto sentient subjects!"

Upon saying this, Timp noted how Podge shrunk back, curling in on himself. He swallowed nervously before trying to speak up, "Um, are you sure Vyone? I mean, you are the scientist here and I'm just a drone but-"

Vyone quickly interrupted him. "It should be fine Podge. We've had enough success so far, I say it's time to move on to more complex subjects." She reached around and patted him on his hand. "And you might be a drone height-wise but I strongly value your opinions in all this. In fact, I don't think I'd be able to do this all without your help."

"Really?"

"I'm being sincerely honest!"

Podge seemed to beam while replying shyly "Well... thank you."

Vyone nodded and walked back to the screens, "Wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it!" She replied cheerfully over her shoulder.

 **That's it for now! Hope you've enjoyed it so far. If you have any comment or questions don't be afraid to let me know!**


End file.
